the old karate uniform
by catdragon0
Summary: what happens when mimis usal cloths are at the cleaners and all she has is her old karate uniform and what happens when the old temple master comes back. a little kokojoXmimi pleasereview
1. Chapter 1

The old karate uniform.

The story is placed a couple weeks before the battle arena

Tournament had started.

Declaimer: I don't own duel masters or any of the characters.

Ring... as the sound of an alarm clock went of. "Oh man" said Mimi "Its morning already oh well." "Oh yeah shobu is going to duel kokojo to day don't want to miss that." So she got up and took a shower then went to her closet and opened it, "ahh, oh no I forgot to get

My usual cloths from the cleaners" said Mimi, "oh well hard to believe I wear the same thing every episode" she giggled what else

Is in here" she then saw that she had nothing left in her closet but?

Her old karate uniform a anime still drop appeared be hind her head

"I wonder why I never go shopping" she said "I wonder if that old thing even fits," remembering a few years back before she even

Meet hakuo " well I got nothing else" so she put it on, another sweat drop appeared behind her head as she looked in the mirror

"Well it serenely is different fitting around my chest than it used

To" it looked like a kimono but was spandex material. It was

Also a little lower in the chest area then she was used to. It was also

Black around most areas and had a red outline on it and also

Had a black strap of material that tied her hair back she stared at

Her self in the mirror "ahh wow I think the others will be surprised"

She then looked at the clock "oh no I won't get there in time" Mimi

Said as she ran out the door and to the forest that led to the park

"unless" she looked at the trees and remembered some of her

Training back at the dojo. " Well it's begin a will but I think I

Still remember how to run in the trees" said Mimi as she jumped

In the trees and after a sec of remembering she was flying

Through the trees " I almost forgot how much fun this was"

She then had forgotten how fast she was actually going and

Was at the park already but still going to fast and she

Chose to ignore it " hi guys as she arrived at the park"

"what the heck" said shobu, hokuo, and kokojo at

The same time as Mimi came flying out of the trees and was

Headed strait toured a tree that was in the path of the trees

"Mimi! Look out" said shobu, " ah no worries " said Mimi

She then punched it into two and then jumped on the

Log "yah ho! Air boarding" said Mimi, the others watched

Her in aw "she's nuts" said boy George, Mimi then did a

Spin on it then jumped of sending it flying away far away.

And landed perfectly in front of them " wow! What did you?

Have for breakfast to day, I haven't seen you with this

Much energy" said hakuo, " silly remember are writers

Never let us eat breakfast their evil" said Mimi as she

Giggled. Mean while at doctor roots place he and knight

Were talking " I say It looks like its going to rain logs

To day" said doctor root. " What?" Knight turned around

Only to see the log unknown to them that Mimi had jumped

Off of. They turned to run but it was to late it slammed under them

Landing them both on the back of it and sliding off into a pile

Of mud.

"ok kokojo lets duel before anything else weird happens" said

shobu " fine by me prepare to lose for I am an evil genius

Remember" said kokojo "right" said shobu. then all of a sudden

Knight drove up with doctor root also in the car and got out

Still wiping the mud off. "hey what happened ?"asked shobu

" Oh a log came raining out of the sky and knocked us both

Into the mud, and were ever that log came from is probably

Near here" said knight. "Yes and I just finished cleaning my

Ears to" replied doctor root. Upon herring that, every one

They're except knight and doctor root looked at Mimi " ah

opps" and she explained what happened. the doctor gave her

A look and then continued but knight stopped him " by the

Way Mimi why are you wearing that?" Asked knight, "oh yeah

I was going to ask you that my self but forgot" said shobu

Mimi explained why. "oh" they all said " anyway I need you all

to come to my place, as for you Mimi I need you to get that

log off my grass" said doctor root "ok" said Mimi nervously

After a few minutes they arrived at the doctor's place and doctor

Root lead them to were the log was and pointed at it " Mimi if

You could lift this off the grass and throw it that way" commanded

Doctor root will point away from the place it was.

Kokojo who was not paying any attention of what had happened

At all said "hah that flimsy, scrawny, weak muscled girl she looks like

She can barley lift a leaf much less then that log or even throw it"

At hearing that Mimi just froze and turned slowly around will

the others hid behind the largest rock they could fined " he's

Died" said recuta "yep I wish I could at least have dueled him

Before he was painfully flown to Canada" said shobu.

" oh yeah" said Mimi stepping toward him " aha the log first

then you can kill him" said doctor root, " ok, ill get to you in a minute" said Mimi, she then stomped over to the log picked

it up and hurled it away like a missile, kokojo who this time

was paying attention was very surprised " well I uh, well ok

so your not scrawny but still a weakling in dueling" said kokojo

Mimi really flinched " hey don't underestimate me" pulling out

her deck " want to prove it almighty one" " hey its evil genius,

but sure" said kokojo, the others who were out from hiding

behind the rock " this is going to be good" said shobu,

" do you think she can win" said recuta, "hm I don't now maybe"

said hakuo, so the duel began, "shields up" they both said in

unison, " ill go first, I charge mana" said Mimi putting a card

in her mana zone, "fine ill do the same" said kokojo as he put

a card in the mana zone,' few turns later', " I summon bronze arm

tribe and ad a card to my mana zone" said Mimi, " then ill summon horrid worm", "fine then ill charge mana and summon

earth stomp giant" Mimi smirked as the huge giant arrived at

her side, " not bad but not good enough, ill summon two more

horrid worms and attack you with the first one ike!" as kokojo

tapped his creature Mimi caught the card that was had been the

shield " well I have a shield trigger phantom dragons flame"

she said as her spell destroyed one of his horrid worms,

a few turns had past, " o no she's in trouble" said shobu

as he looked at the field, Mimi had an earth stomp giant,

barkwip the smasher, and fighter duel fang, and two shields

left. while kokojo had a death liger, lion of chaos, digolos,

general of fury, two bloody skeeto's, with four shields left

" well miss don't underestimate me I think its over next turn

you lose" taunted kokojo, Mimi growled as she drew a card

" its not over yet I summon aqua hogaus and evolve him into

crystal paladin" " what!" kokojo yelled in surprise as his

only two blockers flew back into his hand " oh yeah baby she's

got it" said boy George, " alright earth stomp giant double break

his shields you to fighter duel fang ike!" "err" kokojo growled

as his shields broke " maybe this will teach you not to under

estimate me crystal paladin finish him tadomada" kokojo

flew back as the finishing blow hit him " well you got lucky" "well

iv got something else to do see you guys later"

and kokojo stomped off the others ran up to Mimi congratulating

her " that was awesome" said shobu, hakuo nodded at her " nice

job" he said smiling, " thanks guys" said Mimi.

... later that day...

" well guys I better be seeing you later bye!" said Mimi as

she waved them good bye, see you later everyone waved back

" man I love running thought trees" she said, all of a sudden

she herd talking and one voice sounded like the old temple

master, " what the hell!" said a very surprised Mimi, she stopped

and jumped to the ground and hid in a bush and she saw her old

master near the old temple with an army of white oh sorry black

solders and he was talking to her brother " what the fuck is he

doing talking to my basterd brother" said Mimi, as she listed to

them talk. " well my plan of opening a portal to one of the creature

worlds is a success" said beny haha, " very good thoughts basterds

will pay for turning me into this the creature worlds are mine" said

the master evilly, " what he's going to take control of the creature worlds well not if I have anything to say about it" said Mimi,

" well you don't and wont be stopping us but helping us my dear

Mimi" said a voice from behind her, " what the hell" she turned around fast to see a guy around her age with short spiky blond hair

in fact she new him from when she was in the temple

with hakuo, " Vince I will never help you guys" said Mimi

angrily and she launched her self at him fist raised meaning

to punch him in the face " take this!" but all of a sudden

some weird power froze her in her tracks leaving her unable

to move and helpless, " hm no sorry your going to help us"

said Vince with that he punched her hard in the stomach,

" ahh" Mimi yelled out in pain, the weird power that Vince

had used to freeze her disappeared, she then collapsed on to her

knees barley conscious she managed to see him walk closer

and kneeled down to were he was eye level with her " sorry

but you don't have a choice" Vince said softly as he brushed

his hand against her check " no... I wont... help you" Mimi

said weakly shaking a little she then collapsed but while

she fell he caught her in his arms and let her head rest against

his chest he the picked her up fully into his arms and disappeared and then reappeared

were the master was waiting and showed him " very good"

he chuckled evilly.


	2. Chapter 2

... the next day ...

" err were am I " said mimi she sat up with a hand on her

head looking around confused. " ahh your awake good we can

finally get to work" said vince. he grabbed her by the arm and

pulled her to her feet.( she is tied up by the way) he then dragged

her to were the master and her brother were waiting. " ahh good

we can start to get moving and take over the creature worlds"

said Benny haha " as if I would ever let you do that" mimi said

angrily trying to pull away from vince he simply held on to

her tighter " let me go" she said " erhaha, lets get going open the

portal" said the master evilly, as he said that about 200 black solders appeared " right" said Benny haha he pushed a button on

his robot thing and a green swirling thing appeared " lets start with

the nature civilization oh this portal hasn't been tried out yet and needs to be smoothed out I now lets send her to smooth it out" Benny said "good idea" the master agreed evilly " what no I will

never help you" said mimi desperately trying to get to get free

but to no avail vince tossed her in the portal she flew through it

as the power of the portal practically tore her to shreds and causing

her a unimaginable amount of pain and then she flew out of the portal and slammed into the ground which hurt her even worse. she then got up slowly and looked around she was in the nature

civilization a few seconds later the 200 black solders, vince, Benny and the master arrived and unlike her were not hurt at all

the master then grinned evilly.

mimi took a few steps back toured the forest to try

and escape but it was no good one of the black solders

grabbed her before she could run off and began dragging

her with them, mean while kokojo happened to walk bye

a few minutes after they left not seeing what had happened

a few minutes ago saw the portal and decided to go through

it and also found him self in the nature civilization " what the

heck" is all he could say as he looked around and walked into the forest and looked around. ( back to the evil group and poor mimi

being dragged along) they had been walking for a will now and

mimi had been working on getting her hands untied with out being

noticed and finally got her hands free. she then stomped on the black solders foot and then mimi jumped away from him and backed away toured the forest of the nature civilization " fool

do you really think you can get away so easily surround her" vince

commanded as half of the black solders surrounded her, mimi looked for a way out and hen saw the trees above her "thank

the dojo, see ya" said mimi as she jumped high and took of flying

through the trees "no, after her as for me and Benny will take half of the solders and go on a head" said the evil master " yes sir," nodded vince as the master walked away leaving him with 100

solders " you heard him follow her" vince commanded " sir"

the solders then took of after her each in a different direction

soon vince took off after her as well. once Mimi was sure she was

good enough away form them she sat behind a tree she was standing on and took out her cell phone and dialed doctor roots

number and with her luck she got the answering machine ( beep

" hello this is doctor roots lab we are not in right now we are at

the mall and wont be back for a few hours anyway please leave

a message after the beep...) " err great, hello guys i really need your help the old temple master is trying to take over the nature

civilization and am trying to stop him but im alone and he has

200 black solders with him so please hurry oh yeah my brother

made a portal its a little past the park you cant miss it bye, (beep)


	3. Chapter 3

" err why me why today" mimi groaned, as she continued through the trees and she notice something on the ground as

she got closer to the ground to see what was the " gasp...

kokojo!" mimi said gladly, " what..." he nearly jumped out

of his pants he turned around and saw mimi coming out of the

trees " oh its you what are you d..." kokojo was cut of as mimi

hugged him with all her strength " oh kokojo you have no idea

how glade I am to see you" mimi said happily that she may finally

have some help " let go of me I cant breath" kokojo said very surprised " what's with you anyways", mimi let go " sorry" she

said slightly embarrassed and told him the story of what was with

the portal and why she was here and why she was alone. " so that's

why I need your help please kokojo" she asked politely, " let me think um no" Hu why I really need your help" she said sadly,

" I don't give a rats ass about what happens to you ok and I want to

get out of here", her face soon turned from sadness to intense anger " thanks for nothing jerk you didn't need to be an ass about

it" then all of a sudden ( whap !) mimi slapped him as hard as she could and turned to walk away " jerk" she said once again,

kokojo for a minute just stood there and then shook off the

stunned look on his face " what the hell, what the hell" kokojo

repeated angrily" just as mimi took a few steps forward vince

and the 100 black solders appeared in front of her " gasp" was

all she could say at the moment "crap" she managed to also squeak out backing up, " I told you wouldn't escape that easily

now make it easy on your self and give up" vince said as a cocky smile appeared on his face, " never ill never help you ill defeat you

all by my self if need be all 100 of you" she said as she got out her deck, kokojo who was just walking away when he herd her say that " what your going to take all of them on alone? he said while

slightly turning around to face her ( her back is to him) " yes, do

I have a choice right now and what do you care jerk" mimi shouted back. " I don't" kokojo said as he walked away.

... a few silent minutes later...

" so your serious your going to try taking us all on ok this

should be fun ... for me painful for you" vince said as he gave

a signal to one of the soldiers that stepped forward and a table

like platform rose out of the ground with a green glow ( they are

in the nature civilization still by the way) the soldier then put

his deck on it showing he was ready to duel " shields up" he

yelled, as mimi did the same as he " shields up" a few minutes

later " earth stomp giant finish him now" mimi said as her giant

sent him flying back "ow am ok", " he was easy enough who's

up next", " him" vince pushed a guy forward ( the same thing

happens with each duel so 20 duels later mimi was now in pretty

bad shape after so many duels anyway) " barkwip the smasher

tadomada" mimi yelled as the guy flew back into the pile of defeated opponents. " next" she said breathing slightly heavy

" ha bet now you wish kokojo had helped you now" vince

said cockily as he pushed another guy forward " no why would I

need that jerk, I can beat you alone anyway" she said while also

defeating another guy( 10 more duels later) " fighter duel fang t..

tadomada" mimi said as she leaned on the table for support now

breathing very heavy, " ha its over give up you now you cant continue dueling like this" vince now looking for once serious,

" no never" mimi said wanting to stop them even though she

new she even now could hardly stand up. " fine the ill take you on next my self and take you down" vince said stepping forward and

putting his deck on the platform " shields up" he yelled, " shields up" mimi said also "ill go first, I put a card in my mana zone",

" all do the same" said vince as he put a darkness card down for

mana, ( a few turns later) " ill now summon my zangan, knight

of darkness" " roar..." roared the evil knight as he appeared

next to his master, " your turn mimi and it better be a good one"

vince said

( ok mimi has one barkwip the smasher and one torcon

with two shields left, vince has one shield and the knight and a

death liger lion of chaos out just to say what's going on ok

back to the duel) " fine ill summon bloody skeeto, phantom

fish and a revolver fish to block me" mimi said a bit relived

to have some blockers to aid her, " that's it well the game is now

over cause now I evolve zangan, knight of darkness to ballom,

master of death" vince said with an evil smile on his face,

" what no" mimi yelled as almost all her creatures were destroyed

by balloms evil power. " I still have my bloody skeeto to block me"

she said as the only block she had left was there at her side, " not

for long I also cast death smoke to destroy your only blocker" vince said " no..." mimi yelled as her only blocker was now in the

graveyard, " its over death liger lion of chaos break her final two

shields and now ballom master of death finish her tadomada!",

" no.. ahh!" mimi yelled as she flew back and slammed in to

a large tree that was be hind her as she hit some blood flew out of her mouth and the tree cut up her arms and back as she slide down

it with blood also now leaking down her arm a bit. " it is over now" said vince as he slowly walked to her. " no not yet" said mimi shakily standing up, "ha what can you do now like that you

cant even fight in that condition", "you don't know what I can do"

with that mimi once again jumped in to the trees. and kept running. in till she literally collapsed and fell from the trees her

strength and energy were now shot completely but managed to

at least to get up and stand up shaking a little and using the tree

behind her to lean on then all of a sudden she herd something coming out of the trees next to her and all of a sudden he came out of the trees " kokojo what are you still doing here" mimi said surprised to see him still in the nature civilization,

" well for your information am lost" said kokojo and after

saying that he looked at her up and down "sigh.. so you weren't

joking you really tried to take them all on by your self Hu,

ha stupid girl" kokojo said taunting her, " what hey it was

ether fight and try and save this civilization alone or wait

for shobu and the others to come which could be hours from

now..." mimi said angrily and then her hand accidentally slipped

from the tree behind her and she collapsed on to her knees unable to stand any longer, kokojo at seeing this said " well I guess ill help you if you give me your entire deck after all this is through",

mimi quickly looked up at him angrily " kokojo you jerk just get out of here" Mimi yelled at him and he shrugged " hey I tried to help you cant blame me now" then as he turned to leave vince can through the trees " haha so not desperate enough yet to take any help you can get" he said and walked up to mimi and grabbed her once again by the arm and ignoring her injuries harshly pulled her

to her feet h "err" mimi winced in pain as he did so "so kokojo not going to help her Hu no matter how much trouble she may be in", and then without warning he twisted her arm hard and pulling it behind her head so she couldn't escape so easily this time kokojo

just sighed " oh alright girl ill help but don't you dare get used to it", vince a little surprised " then lets duel" he the shoved or more like through mimi to the side were she slammed yet again into a tree and fell to the ground and this time she wasn't getting up.

" ok shields up" kokojo and vince yelled at the same time

" ill begin by summoning bloody skeeto" said kokojo, " fine

then ill summon one to" said vince putting a bloody skeeto

card down (some turns later kokojo has death liger and three

bloody skeeto's and khiela the hidden horror out, while vince

has zangan knight of darkness bronze arm tribe and a fear fang)

" now I use khielas silence skill and break two of you shields,

death liger break two more shields" said kokojo said as he ended his turn, " fine zangan attack you and then fear fang and bronze arm

tribe" said vince destroying three of kokojos shields and one

of his bloody skeeto's and one of ko's shields happened to be a

shield trigger the terror pit which he used to destroy Vince's zangan " now to finish you death liger break his final shield

and khiela finish him tadomada", " the master while not like this

you have not seen the last of me" with that he took of.

………………………………...

Hey everyone am so sorry am taking so long to update but here it is

And if anyone can give me some ideas for what should come next


End file.
